Mass Effect: The Force Unleashed
by ScorpianX0
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways. Instead dying against the Emperor, Galen Marek finds himself teleported to a whole new galaxy, one where the evils of the Empire does not reach it. It is here where Galen is given a new opportunity, an new life, a new destiny. May the Force be with you.


**Hello, everyone. This is ScorpianX0 bringing my first crossover together. As you may noticed, it's a Mass Effect and Star Wars crossover. The story focuses around Galen Marek, the main character from the Force Unleashed games, and his journey through the Mass Effect universe. I have to give a special shoutout to mcknight93 who allowed me to use the prompt from his own Star Wars story, ****_Star Wars: Hope from the Future._**** I highly recommend that you read his story, it's well written and it grabs your attention. Don't be shy to give him a fav or follow. Anyways, I hope you like the prologue, sorry if it's short, but worry not, future chapters will be much longer. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, so don't be afraid to drop a few, the more the merrier I say. So without further taking up your time, here is, Mass Effect:The Force Unleashed.**

Prologue

A Hero's Sacrifice

"You were destined to destroy me." Emperor Palpatine said weakly, laying on the ground, defeated. His opponent, Galen Marek, allowed his expression to betray his emotions for only a moment, causing the Sith Lord to smile. "Do it," he groaned. "Give into your hatred."

Galen watched silently, his emotions a mixture of disgust and anger as the man responsible for all the suffering of the galaxy, and his own, was at his mercy. Withdrawing his lightsaber, he brought the blade the to life with a loud snap, getting ready to strike down the Sith Lord and end the Galactic Empire. Staring at the aqua blue blade for only a moment, Galen glared back at the defeated Palpatine; he knew what he had to do… no, he knew what he _wanted_ to do… he wanted to kill Sidious.

Suddenly, a comforting hand rested on Galen's left shoulder. "He's beaten," The calming words of Rahm Kota reached through the darkness that had been clouding Galen's judgment, "Let it go." He persuaded as he stood behind Galen.

Galen became angry, "It's a trick!" He said with an angry hushed voiced. "He's stronger than you know, and he deserves to die for what he's done to me!"

"Maybe so," Kota argued. "But if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began, and you'll never be able to escape the dark side." Kota's words of wisdom were something that Galen couldn't refute.

Allowing himself a few seconds to calm himself, Galen deactivated his lightsaber, and placed it on his belt. The Jedi Master was right, though, about the dark side that still lingered within him. It still gnawed at him, screamed at him for strike down Sidious where he laid. "Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you." He could hear the _Rouge Shadow_ approaching behind them, ready to pick up the rebel senators.

Nodding his head, Kota started to leave, when he felt an immense pain knock him off his feet.

"No!" shouted Galen, as he quickly stepped in-between the Emperor, and his unofficial Jedi Master, effectively intercepting the Sith Lightning that was killing Kota. "Go, hurry!" He shouted to senator Bail Organa, who had come to help the wounded Kota back on his feet. Briefly looking to Kota to see if he was okay, Galen turned his attention back to Palpatine. "Protect the senators!" He shouted over the sound of the lightning as he started to inch his way closer to the Emperor.

Galen was in an unbelievable amount of pain as he took the last few steps toward Sidious. It felt as if star had ignited inside his chest, but amidst it all, he could hear the sound of blaster fire as a squad a stormtroopers arrived to stop the rebels from escaping. He saw some pass by them, hoping that none of the Senators got hit by the blaster fire. Screaming in pain and fury, Galen did the only thing left available to save his friends. He charged the Sith Lord, while holding back his lighting and then a bright light came, followed by a explosion.

-00000-

"He is dead," A wounded Vader spoke, his voice modulator damaged from the battle with his former apprentice. He stared at Galen's body, with a small hint of sadness in his eyes as he stared at the boy he had ruthlessly trained for thirteen years, a boy who he nearly considered as his own son.

The Emperor approached Darth Vader. "Then he is now more powerful than ever," Glancing around, Palpatine noticed that there was nothing left of the boy's body. "He was meant to root out the rebels," he said angrily. "His sacrifice will only inspire them."

"But now we know who they are, I will hunt them down and destroy them. As you always intended, Master." Vader said, hoping to appease his master from his mistake. Vader watched as the Emperor turned and began to leave. After seeing Galen nearly defeat the Emperor, Vader knew Sidious was not invincible. He knew he would have another chance to rule the galaxy and slay his master.

Pausing, the Emperor turned his face to Vader, his yellow eyes glaring at his apprentice. "You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single rebel survive, this alliance that we unwillingly created… will be our undoing." With that said, Sidious left to continue his duties as Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

_Kashyyk, a few hours after Galen's sacrifice._

A single, large ray of the early morning light of the Wookie home planet beamed down from an open hole in the old Marek family home, illuminating the leaders of the rebellion in the warmth of the sun as they stood around a large, dusty, circular table.

"Are we ready to finish what he started?" Bail Organa asked the other leaders present at the meeting. Senator Mon Montha, Garm Bel Ibis, as well as Kota, solemnly nodded their heads in agreement, as they remembered Galen's sacrifice to ensure that they would survive so that hope could once again shine in the darkness. "Then at last, the Rebel Alliance is born. Here, tonight."

Leia Organa, Bail's daughter, who was present at the meeting was standing next to her father. "We'll need a flag to rally behind. A symbol." Leia began brushing her hand over the dusty table, revealing an etching of the family crest of the Marek bloodline, the Starbird. "A symbol of hope."

**And so concludes the prologue. I was thinking of making it a bit longer, but I decided against. I may go back and ad some more if it doesn't appease you guys, but I liked ending it here with Leia revealing the Starbird, gives it more flavor to end the prologue. Anyways, Chapter One is in the works, so you'll be seeing it soon...I hope.**


End file.
